Sailor Korra
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Korra finds herself trapped by equalists when suddenly she is told that she must change into something called a "sailor". What will happen to the young avatar?


Korra ran with speed that only adrenaline could give. The blood pounded in her ears and her breath came in short bursts as she ran though the darkened streets. She knew what would happen if they cough her. They would take her to Amon and from there he would take her bending away. She knew it and she feared it.  
She risked a glance back and muffled a cry of fear as she saw that they were catching up. Fast.  
She urged herself to run faster but she was getting tired and she knew she couldn't keep up the pace for long. In a final move of depredation, she shot a fire blast back at them but they dodged .  
Korra, distracted by her shot, didn't watch where she was going and tripped.  
_"__So this is how it ends"_ she thought as she watched the equalists closing in on her.  
Then suddenly she heard "Earth prism power!"  
With a flash of light, the equalists where blown back by a huge chunk of rock and a figure dropped down in front of Korra. Korra looked up into the face of her savior and saw... Bolin?

Bolin was standing in front of her wearing what she could only describe as a leotard with a green skirt, and a short one at that.

"Korra!" Bolin cried as he looked down at her "What's the matter? Why didn't you go Sailor on their butts.

"What-" but Korra never got to finish because at that moment more equalists popped out of hiding.

Bolin wheeled around to face then but two of them fell before he even moved. Asami walked out of the shadows wearing a similar get up as Bolin but with a purple color scheme.

"Hurry up and transform Korra!" She said pointing at her with what looked like a mini lighting rod.

"Wh-? What are you talking about!" Korra cried completely confused.

Bolin, who was currently fighting another equalists cried out "Grab your broach and say 'Spirit Prism Power Make Up' like always!"

Korra, who had absolutely no idea what the heck was going on, searched for the broach.

"Its not there!" She cried

"Don't worry Korra!" a new voice yelled "I've got it!"

Korra looked over and found herself face to face with Pabu. He was holding a small circle broach with a crystal in the middle up to her. "Here Korra! You dropped this earlier! Hurry and transform."

"You... you can talk" Korra said slowly

"Of course I can talk! I've always been able to talk! Now, hurry up and... What are you doing? Put me down!"

Korra had reached over and picked the fire ferret up by the scruff. "Well you seem real."

"OF CORUSE IM REAL! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTAND AND HELP THE OTHERS!" Pabu yelled as he struggled to get free.

Korra dropped him instantly, she had almost forgotten about the fight with all the distractions. She picked up the broach from here it had landed when she picked up Pabu and said hesitantly "Spirit Prism Power... Make up?"

One odd feeling of being stripped and re-clothed later and Korra was standing in an outfit similar to the others. It had a light bodice, red skirt, white gloves, red boots, and a gold tiara.

"Um ok. Now what do I do?"

"Fight of course! What happened did you forget how to fight or something!" Yelled Pabu in frustration

"Well yeah kinda..."

At that moment Korra heard both Bolin and Asami cry out. She whipped around and saw that the equalists had overtaken them.

"No!" She cried as she saw them being taken away but she didn't know what to do. How could she fight?

The equalists, having overcome the others, had now set their sights on her. They ran towards her and she put up her hands in a last effort to protect herself and felt hands clamp on her waist and lift her away.

She opened her eyes as the person who had jumped with her landed. She stared up into a masked mans face. He had on a tuxedo and a top hat to match.

However, behind the mask, she saw just a glint of what looked to be golden eye. "Mako?" She asked

He looked down at her and winked- causing her face to turn red- and looked to the villains.

"Well good sirs, it appears that you have laid your hands on the wrong girl."

"Umm what kind of battle cry was that?" Korra asked him but he ignored her

He pulled his red scarf out of his tux and used it like a whip to chase off the villains.

Korra didn't know what was going on. She turned to Pabu. "Am I dreaming?"

Pabu gave a ferrety laugh. "Of course! Did you really think this was real?"

"Ok, just making sure." and Korra closed her eyes.

Korra jerked awake with a huge gasp. Beside her in the dark of her room on air temple island, Mako opened his eyes.

"Is everything ok, Korra?" He mumbled sleepily.

"That depends." She asked grimly "Do you own a mask and can Pabu speak?"

"Um no, not that I'm aware of?" He asked rather confused.

She threw her arms around him in relief "Then yes, everything is fine."

Mako sighed and pulled her close to him. As he closed his eyes he muttered "Goodnight, my crazy girl."


End file.
